


Why Are We Like This?

by isseitaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Piercing, but this would literally be them though honestly, cant convince me otherwise nope, daichi's just an oblivious dork, dicks and tricks, god save these boys, kurodai - Freeform, my attempt at humor, nsfw???, party going kuroo, somewhat sexting i guess (I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M SO OBSESSED WITH THIS), they are soulmates, tightass thighchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: Daichi never in a million years thought he would be having this conversation. His heart was beating so fast, though he didn't know if it was just the anger or-KitKuroo: LolKitKuroo: I'm screwed aren't I??KitKuroo: Do you like it? Yes, definitely anger. Thighdais: Are you CRAZY?Thighdais: I swear I will come to Tokyo and knock you outThighdais: Delete me off your contact list immediately





	

Daichi was honestly really tired. 

He was tired when he grudgingly moved his arm to receive his phone which dinged at 2:10 am with a text, tired when he swept it across his face and opened his eyes, cringing at the new light in the otherwise dark room, tired when he finally recovered and looked at what had woken him up, sitting up so fast and blinking up at his screen thinking (hoping) that he was actually having a nightmare. 

_[Image Attached]_

 

 **KitKuroo:** Oh shit wrong person  
**KitKuroo:** Lol  
**KitKuroo:** ajisejaisd  
**KitKuroo:** I'm guessing that's a little too late huh 

Daichi had to take a breath or two, trying not to lose his shit really. Kuroo and him were friend's, and it wasnt like it was the first time he saw _it_. I mean they were in a public bath once accompanied by their teammates many years ago. Still. 

**Thighdais:** Why are you sending someone a picture of your dick at 2 in the fucking morning?  
**Thighdais:** Answer me you damn cat. 

Daichi never in a million years thought he would be having this conversation. His heart was beating so fast, though he didn't know if it was just the anger or- 

**KitKuroo:** Lol  
**KitKuroo:** Do you like it? 

 

Yes, definitely anger. 

 

 **Thighdais:** Are you CRAZY?  
**Thighdais:** I swear I will come to Tokyo and knock you out  
**Thighdais:** Delete me off your contact list immediately 

Kuroo, on the other hand, was having a field day. 

**KitKuroo:** I'm sorry Daichi  
**KitKuroo:** Daiiichiiii don't be mad  
**Thighdais:** Don't call me by my first name  
**KitKuroo:** I'm not calling you it, I'm typing it  
**Thighdais:** You disgust me 

Daichi seriously did not see the amusement in all of this. 

**KitKuroo:** If it's any consolation I really wasn't trying to send it to you or a fling or whatever  
**KitKuroo:** I was sending it to Bokuto  
**KitKuroo:** Who is conveniently saved as ThickVeins next to your name  
**KitKuroo:** He chose that name for himself lol 

**Thighdais:** I don't understand?  
**Thighdais:** My name is Daichi, how come his name is next to mine?  
**KitKuroo:** um  
**KitKuroo:** So you didn't actually _look_ at it?  
**Thighdais:** Can you stop messaging me? 

Daichi was seriously on the verge of collapse, why he didn't just turn off his phone forever he didn't know. But if this conversation continued, he would definitely have to ask his parents to buy him a new one. After throwing it at a wall and stomping on it repeatedly. 

**KitKuroo:** I'm being serious here Daichi? I kind of want your opinion  
**KitKuroo:** I mean I sorta just got It recently and it's kind of hard to be happy about it when no one else knows??  
**Thighdais:** Huh? 

Now Daichi was both confused and just a little bit curious. What was Kuroo on about? 

**KitKuroo:** Look at the picture, damnit.  
**KitKuroo:** See anything unusual about it?  
**KitKuroo:** Come on look  
**KitKuroo:** Loooook  
**Thighdais:** …..….. 

Daichi didn't want to play this game. Maybe Kuroo was just doing this to make fun of him. It did sound like something he would do. When they used to have matches together as fellow volleyball captains, Kuroo tried to mess with him all the time. Sugawara had pointed out that he probably had a crush on him, but Daichi wasn't so sure about that; what kind of person tried to annoy the person they liked? It just didn’t add up! Even after they graduated, the jokes and teases never ended, 

Slowly, his finger thumbed the screen as he arose the conversation till he came across the picture. He swallowed. Come on Daichi, it's no big deal. If he was just teasing, it didn't mean you have to message him again. Just ignore him. Forever. 

Other than a normal looking, somewhat enlarged (Daichi admitted with half-hesitation, half-anger) penis, he didn't really see anything out of place as his eyes moved around the picture. But then he saw something shining in the middle – What? What the fuck is that? - furrowing his eyebrows he clicked on the picture to make it bigger: downloading it to his files. He made a mental reminder to delete it later before Sugawara found out and teased him for it. His face felt a little flushed as it popped up right on his screen, but it then gave him precise look of what exactly Kuroo was talking about. 

**ThighDais:** Holy shit  
**KitKuroo:** Lol you looked at it  
**KitKuroo:** Like what you see??  
**ThighDais:** When did you get that??  
**ThighDai:** Is it painful?  
**ThighDai:** And honestly I can barely see it in the picture you should have taken a better image  
**KitKuroo:** Want another one?  
**KitKuroo:** Lol 

He twitched at this, biting his lip The image flashed in his mind, around the urethra, a little remnant of a hooped silver piercing. 

**KitKuroo:** Soooo what do you think? 

Kuroo was honestly so exhausting to know. 

**ThighDais:** Make sure to clean that area or else it'll get uninfected  
**ThighDais:** My mom knows a tattoo artist I can give him your number if anything happens  
**KitKuroo:** Lol  
**KitKuroo:** I'm literally laughing wtf  
**KitKuroo:** Thanks mom 

Daichi really didn't see anything funny about this situation. He cared for his friend, why was it such a big deal? 

**ThighDais:** Did you show it to your parents?  
**KitKuroo:** okay wtf  
**KitKuroo:** Would you do that???  
**ThighDais:** …. Fair enough  
**ThighDais:** …. But why? 

Not that he was totally against body art. Sugawara got a tattoo done as soon as he reached legal age, to Daichi's horror who didn't really expect it from his fellow-vice captain and best friend. He almost convinced him to get a matching piercing with him since there was a discount sale going on at his favorite parlor, however Asahi had convinced Sugawara to let him go in his place. Sugawara didn't care because he thought Asahi having another piercing was somewhat hot. He'd never get his best friend's thought process really. 

**KitKuroo:** Why not? 

Came the reply from the sly cat, so much for a proper response. 

**Thighdais:** Goodnight Kuroo 

He wrote, then laid back down to think over some things. He felt his phone vibrate and looked at the screen accepting his fate. 

**KitKuroo:** Wait, you didn't tell me what you thought about it  
**KitKuroo:** Come on Daichi  
**KitKuroo:** I'm a big boy I can handle this 

Daichi took another breath, swallowed, shut his eyes and thought about it. And then he wrote. 

**ThighDais:** …. it's … nice.  
**ThighDais:** I mean I think a gold hoop would be nicer but that's just me  
**ThighDais:** Not that I'd get one myself, but  
**ThighDais:** It seems somewhat Erotic?? I guess  
**ThighDais:** I didn't even know you could pierce that part of the body  
**ThighDais:** Remember to take care of it daily k  
**ThighDais:** my mom's friends number is +81******* I'll tell her I gave it to you 

He knew he was ranting, it was sort of embarassing really, his whole face was flushed by this time. If anyone saw him now they'd probably think he had something for Kuroo. I mean Kuroo was attractive sure and there were times he could be cute like in some of the pictures he sent him (like that one in a suit, he probably sent it to other people too), he was brave and daring and everything Daichi wasn't except a good captain. Though he would admit the way Kuroo communicated with his teammates was definitely something he could never master as close as he was to his own. 

**KitKuroo:** um....  
**KitKuroo:** ok holy shit my face is red  
**KitKuroo:** I never knew you would say that, I was sure you were going to berate me wtf  
**KitKuroo:** Take responsibility 

Daichi was confused. 

**ThighDais:** What should I do?  
**KitKuroo:** shit right you're oblivious to this kind of stuff i forgot  
**KitKuroo:** just be... daichi I guess?  
**KitKuroo:** and stop being so cute lol  
**ThighDais:** What I'm not cute  
**ThighDais:** Say that to your lover  
**KitKuroo:** I don't have a lover lol 

Why did Kuroo feel the need to tell him this? He didn't care, really. 

**ThighDai:** OK  
**ThighDais:** Nice to know  
**ThighDai:** Bye  
**KitKuroo:** Do you have a lover? 

Why was Kuroo even awake in the first place? I mean he knew they were in college, but still. He would think school kids would embrace sleep at this time, especially University students. 

**ThighDais:** No I do not have a girlfriend  
**ThighDais:** I am busy with classes  
**ThighDais:** I do not have time for it I guess  
**ThighDais:** Sugawara always laughs when I tell him this excuse but it's true  
**KitKuroo:** Lmao  
**KitKuroo:** I would laugh too Daichi you're just a running joke  
**KitKuroo:** 'I am too busy with my studies to have a social life'  
**KitKuroo:** I feel sorry for you 

And there came the anger again. 

**ThighDais:** I'm sorry that I would rather concentrate on my studies than be busy with relationship difficulties?  
**ThighDais:** And I do have a social life  
**ThighDais:** Suga and Asahi are still living near me  
**ThighDais:** And I have the numbers of some people in my classes too  
**KitKuroo:** Lol  
**KitKuroo:** Did I anger you? 

Yes he did. 

**KitKuroo:** I'm sorry  
**KitKuroo:** I didn't mean it um?  
**KitKuroo:** I guess we're just so opposite so it's kind of like  
**KitKuroo:** I didn't get it  
**KitKuroo:** My last relationship was a few weeks ago I got dumped  
**KitKuroo:** I even got this thing to surprise her too  
**KitKuroo:** Fuck it was so painful 

Daichi would never admit this, but he felt his lips twitch into a silly smile as he read it. 

**ThighDais:** Haha  
**KitKuroo:** Fuck off  
**KitKuroo:** Shit  
**KitKuroo:** But seriously thanks for that number though I appreciate it, the person who did this to me seemed snarky as shit and really just someone id like to avoid?  
**ThighDais:** I understand you're welcome  
**ThighDais:** I'm glad I could help  
**ThighDais:** and don't worry about angering me, you didn't 

He did, but he didn't want Kuroo to feel bad about it. 

**ThighDais:** I guess we are different, that's life  
**ThighDais:** I kind of had a feeling you wouldn't understand  
**KitKuroo:** Ouch  
**ThighDais:** But I like you anyway  
**ThighDais:** You're a good person 

The next reply he would have to wait another minute or so. It was sort of embarrassing to end on that note anyway so he didn't mind. 

**KitKuroo:**  
**KitKuroo:** Sawamura  
**KitKuroo:** Fuck  
**KitKuroo:** you are too m ch  
**KitKuroo:** I'm swooning rn  
**ThighDais:** Why?  
**ThighDais:** It's late Kuroo I want to go to bed  
**ThighDais:** Night  
**KitKuroo:** …. Night 

And that was that, Daichi locked his phone and put it aside, a small smile trailing over his lips. It was sort of refreshing talking to someone, he couldn't remember the last time he texted a person in one sitting like this. He didn't usually like texting anyway, as his status did warn people not to text unless they needed something. Sugawara would often go against this, but he didn't mind it since it was Sugawara. Asahi adhered to his wishes though, since he usually got scolded by Daichi on the daily so why would he even try to put more pressure on himself? 

Kuroo was a different story. He would get a text from him every so often, talking to him about volleyball facts (really though, Daichi didn't mind it all to much), updating them about their teams. When Daichi started getting busy with midterms, it was Kuroo who would tell him about how Karasuno was doing through Kenma who still had a long-lasting relationship with Hinata even after a falling out (He found out about it from Kuroo too and personally went to Hinata to fix things as Kuroo had practically begged, noting that Kenma hadn't been the same). Though it seemed to have fixed itself because as soon as he went up the stairs towards Hinata's room, he heard Hinata on the phone talking to the boy himself, in tears and saying he missed him. He could only imagine what Kenma looked like at that moment. Kuroo told him later that Kenma was crying too, though said-boy kept denying any such thing happened. Daichi remembered laughing as he heard the two arguing on the phone. 

Then one day Kuroo had called him when he was drunk, practically babbling to him, nonsense really. Daichi, although busy with his readings, couldn't find it in himself to turn off the phone especially since Kuroo was walking home from a party alone. He started talking about the girls at the party and the boys – and how they were all just free raging fucknuts and fellow capitalist promoters destined to fail _I guess I'm one too, right? Right??_ Right, Daichi had told him, just too indulge him, he really didn't find it necessary to fight against a drunk person. Apparently that was the bad answer to follow with because Kuroo started crying on a bench and Daichi spent the whole night talking to him, trying to calm him down, even suggesting that he would come to Tokyo himself to get him if he didn't go home right now. When Kuroo told him to come, Daichi had called Bokuto. 

It was a week later that Daichi got a text, an apology. Daichi told him why it took so long to get back to him and Kuroo said, rather hesitantly, he was embarassed. Daichi had told him he was an idiot, but he said that he didn't mind and if Kuroo wanted to talk then Daichi would always be there to listen. Kuroo had smiled then. Brave, daring, thoughtless Kuroo really had those moments too, huh? 

He didn't want to use the term inseparable but through their distance, through the times Daichi would stop texting due to studies or instinances in his life and Kuroo, through girlfriends and boyfriends and his own busy state (he wasn't just at T University for nothing) they would always start their conversations the same way they ended it, with the same closeness. Daichi was thankful for that really, and found Kuroo to be a great reliable person to be with, honestly if he just put his relationships aside and focused on his studies then maybe... 

Hearing his phone vibrate once again, he groaned taking it. He flicked his eyes across the screen again, his face going numb. 

**KitKuroo:** Lol dude guess who just accidentally sent his dick pic to Thighdais? Shit  
**KitKuroo:** I guess I'm the only one in the world who would end up doing this to the guy I've been in love with since eons ago im such a dork??  
**KitKuroo:** He was being so cute too ahhh  
**KitKuroo:** Wai SHIT SHIT SHIT  
**KitKuroo:** FUCK I'M GOING TO GO DELETE MYSELF BYE 

He blinked. 

**Thighdais:** My name is saved as ThighDai?


End file.
